halofandomcom-20200222-history
Commendations (Halo: Reach)
Commendations in Halo: Reach are earned by performing certain feats during campaign, multiplayer, and firefight gameplay. Players earn credits as they perform these actions, many of which are Medals. Additional credits are earned upon reaching commendation milestones. For example, for performing a certain number of assists in campaign, a player can earn the commendation, Support Role. Once a commendation has reached the silver state or higher, cR is only earned from reaching milestones. Commendations are intended to also serve as an indication of how a given player tends to play Halo: Reach.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?cid=25287 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 03.26.10] Milestones Rewards vary with each Commendation. *Iron rank (1 bar) *Bronze rank (2 bars) *Silver rank (3 bars) *Gold rank (4 bars) *Onyx rank (black bars) *Onyx Max (black bars with fire): 0 cR Campaign Commendations In Campaign, players can achieve up to 95,425 Credits, not including credits earned for killing Covenant. Cannon Fodder Kill an Infantry Class enemy during the Campaign. (Grunts are the only enemies counted towards this commendation.) Demon Complete a mission of the Reach Campaign. Flawless Cowboy Complete a Campaign mission on Heroic or Legendary without dying. (Lone Wolf does not count) Leadership Element Kill a Leader-class enemy during the Campaign. (Only Elites count towards this commendation) Nice Arm Kill an enemy with grenades during the Campaign. (Grenade Launcher DOES NOT count towards this commendation) Pinpoint Kill an enemy with a headshot during the Campaign. Precisely Kill an enemy with a precision weapon during the Campaign. (DMR, Needle Rifle, Focus Rifle, and Sniper Rifle count towards this commendation) Right of Way Kill an enemy-occupied vehicle during the Campaign. Small Arms Kill an enemy with a small arms weapon during the Campaign. (Pistol and Plasma Pistol count towards this commendation) SpecOps Kill a specialist-class enemy during the Campaign. (Brutes, Jackals, Skirmishers, Hunters and Engineers count towards this commendation, regardless of in-game class designation.) Splash Damage Kill an enemy with a heavy weapon during the Campaign. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Plasma Launcher, Spartan Laser, Concussion Rifle, Fuel Rod Gun, and Target Locator count towards this commendation) Standard Issue Kill an enemy with an automatic weapon during the Campaign. (Needler, Assault Rifle, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Repeater, and Spiker count towards this commendation) Super Soldier Earn a spree of any type during the Campaign. Support Role Earn an assist during the Campaign. (Wheelmans DO NOT count towards this commendation) Walking Tank Earn a multikill during the Campaign. War Machine Kill an enemy with a vehicle during the Campaign. Multiplayer Commendations In Multiplayer Matchmaking, players can achieve up to 70,225 Credits, not including credits from multipliers. Any Spree Earn any type of spree in Multiplayer Matchmaking Assistant Earn an assist in Multiplayer Matchmaking Close Quarters Kill an enemy in close quarters combat in Multiplayer Matchmaking (Gravity Hammer, Energy Sword, Shotgun, Melee) Crack Shot Kill an enemy with a precision weapon in Multiplayer Matchmaking (DMR, Needle Rifle, Focus Rifle, Sniper Rifle) Downshift Be a vehicle's driver while a passenger kills an enemy in Multiplayer Matchmaking. Grenadier Kill an enemy with a Frag or Plasma grenade in Multiplayer Matchmaking. Heavy Weapon Kill an enemy with a heavy weapon in Multiplayer Matchmaking. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Plasma Launcher, Spartan Laser, Concussion Rifle, Fuel Rod Gun) Jack of All Trades Perform an incredible feat in Multiplayer Matchmaking. (Hijacks, Skyjacks, Revenge, Avenger, Yoink, EMP, Rejection, First Strike, Close Call, Extermination, Killjoy, Death from the Grave, Firebird, Pull, Showstopper, and Bulltrue Medals all increment this.) Mobile Asset Kill an enemy with a vehicle in Multiplayer Matchmaking. Multikill Earn any multikill in Multiplayer Matchmaking One Shot Kill an enemy with a headshot in Multiplayer Matchmaking. Rear Admiral Kill an enemy with an assassination in Multiplayer Matchmaking Sidearm Kill an enemy with a pistol in Multiplayer Matchmaking (Pistol, Plasma Pistol) Trigger Man Kill an enemy with an automatic weapon in Multiplayer Matchmaking (Needler, Assault Rifle, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Repeater, Spiker) Firefight Commendations In Firefight Matchmaking, players can achieve up to 95,925 Credits, not including credits earned for killing Covenant. Backup Earn an assist in Firefight Matchmaking (wheelmans do not count). Dome Inspector Kill an enemy with a headshot in Firefight Matchmaking. Get Loud Earn a kill with a heavy weapon in Firefight Matchmaking. (Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher, Plasma Launcher, Spartan Laser, Concussion Rifle, Fuel Rod Gun, Target Locator) Grounded Kill an enemy vehicle in Firefight Matchmaking (Phantom turrets do not count, in 2x Score Attack Banshees only count if you cause it to fall far enough down{from an EMP} to destroy it without killing the pilot first. Note: It can only be EMP'd once, the 2nd EMP will destroy it and not count) In Command Kill a Leader-class enemy in Firefight Matchmaking. (Only Elites count towards this commendation.) Longshot Kill an enemy with a precision weapon in Firefight Matchmaking. (DMR, Needle Rifle, Focus Rifle, Sniper Rifle) Methodical Earn a spree of any type in Firefight Matchmaking. Numbers Game Earn any multikill in Firefight Matchmaking. Perfectionist Complete a round without dying in Firefight Matchmaking. Pull the Pin Kill an enemy with a Frag grenade or Plasma grenade in Firefight Matchmaking. Riflin' Through Kill an enemy with an automatic weapon in Firefight Matchmaking. (Needler, Assault Rifle, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Repeater, Spiker) Specialized Kill a specialist-class enemy in Firefight Matchmaking. (Brutes, Jackals, Skirmishers, Hunters and Engineers count towards this commendation, regardless of in-game class designation.) Target Practice Kill an infantry-class enemy in Firefight Matchmaking. (Grunts are the only enemies counted towards this commendation.) Trigger Happy Kill an enemy with a pistol in Firefight Matchmaking (Magnum, Plasma Pistol) Vehicular Kill an enemy with a vehicle in Firefight Matchmaking. (Human turrets count towards this Commendation; Plasma turrets do not!) Trivia *When a commendation reaches Onyx MAX, the image of it on Bungie.net cannot be "dragged and dropped" as all others can. This is because the flames in the Onyx MAX image is an added layer on top of the original Onyx commendation image, not a singular graphic. *If players complete all of the commendations for Halo Reach, they will have earned more than 260,000 credits from the commendation bonuses alone. Note that unless the player engages in serious boosting, these will be a tiny fraction of the credits that the player will have received by then anyway (2% to 4%). Non-afk commendation farming methods are, overall, an inefficient way of getting credits. *Not only does credit farming boost commendation progress, but mainly intended to achieve credits for lower ranked commendations. Ex: Iron commendation allows the player to still get 12 credits off each Covenant kill, while at the same time adding that one kill to being one point. That one point goes into the Iron commendation. So you get credits for killing and achieving commendations. *There is possibly a reference to Bungie's beloved number 7 on the commendations. Near the commendation's symbol, there is "L43Q" seen (or possibly "L430"). 4+3=7 *Commendations cannot be earned on the Easy difficulty setting. Gallery Sources